1. Field
The following description relates to a bioelectrode, and a method and an apparatus for processing a biosignal using the bioelectrode.
2. Description of Related Art
When a cell is stimulated, an active reaction may occur, and ions may move in a cell membrane on a surface of the cell. Since a body tissue and a body fluid have a characteristic of electrical conductivity, a current may flow around an activated cell. A bioelectrode may be used to measure a biosignal such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), and the like. The bioelectrode may perform a function of a transducer to convert a current occurring due to movements of the ions in the body, into a current occurring due to a free electron. When the bioelectrode is attached to a predetermined part of the body, a biopotential reflecting an electrical phenomenon of the body may be detected. In general, the biopotential may have a low intensity, be easily affected by noise, and include a predetermined frequency component.